I hate Carnivals
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: I hate carnivals, because when I was little a clown attacked me...and I lost Um...this isn't slash, but it does kinda seem like it for a while


I Hate Carnivals!  
  
A/N: Okay this is not Slash I swear! It may seem like it at first but it isn't! I don't own anything in this fic.heck, I don't even know if I own the idea.but I hate carnivals.and I wanted to write a fic about hating Carnivals. The first part is in Blink's POV so is the second part.and the third part is in 3rd person.  
  
I Hate Carnivals!  
  
I was sitting back playing cards with Race, and losing horribly when Mush walked up to me.  
  
"Hey Kid," I guess he looked at my cards because the next thing he said ruined any possibility of my winning. "You know, you don't got anything. Nope not at all, unless twos are wild.in which case you still don't got anything."  
  
I put down my very crappy hand of cards, "I'm out." Race laughed, and then showed his cards, they were just as bad as mine! Stupid Mush! I mean I could have won! "What d'ya want, Mushee?"  
  
Mush grinned at me, "There's a Carnival in Brooklyn, d'ya wanna come with Jack, David and me?"  
  
This wasn't really a hard question to answer; you see the facts are as follows:  
  
I hate carnivals, because when I was little a clown attacked me.and I lost  
my eye.  
b) It's in Brooklyn, which means Spot will be there. Do I really  
need to say more  
on that subject? David is coming. I'm not saying that I hate David, its just, he's called the  
walking mouth for a reason. I mean dang, does that kid ever shut  
up?  
  
Okay, so I guess I have every reason not to go, but Mush is still grinning at me.  
  
"Can I come?" Race asked in a hurry, was it just me or did he seem to be looking for any excuse to go to Brooklyn lately?  
  
"Sure, if Kid comes." Mush answered.  
  
Race gave me a pleading look, then grinned evilly, maybe he has been in Brooklyn too much, "Blink, I heard the mayor's daughter is going to be there."  
  
"Really? Of course I'll come," I heard myself say as I begun to regret it. I had only seen the mayor's daughter once, in the Newspaper, but I'd do anything to see her in real life, kinda like how I'd do anything to make Mush laugh, or David shut up.  
  
So, now I'm walking down Brooklyn with Mush grinning, and Race smoking his cigar. In front of us a few feet is David and Jack, both smiling and talking about some really stupid stuff, like school.  
  
"Jack, are we there yet?" Mush asked still smiling.  
  
"Does is look like we're there yet?" I snapped, Mayor's daughter or not, I hate carnivals!  
  
Mush looked around for a minute, "I don't know, I've never seen a carnival in Brooklyn before."  
  
I shook my head; the last carnival I had been in was in Brooklyn.  
  
"I hope there's clowns," Mush smiled. My eye begun to hurt, why would anyone like clowns? I mean they are pure evil.  
  
"I don't. I hate clowns." I replied.  
  
Race begun to smile, "Is our little Blink afraid of clowns?"  
  
Duh! Isn't that what I just said?  
  
"Of course he's not, why would anyone be afraid of clowns?" David turned around to defend me.  
  
I'll tell you why! They are the devil himself.my eye is why!  
  
But of course I didn't say this.  
  
"I just don't find 'em that funny that's all."  
  
Jack grinned as we approached a very brightly lightened area, "We're here."  
  
"Wow! It looks just like a normal carnival!" Mush exclaimed. Dang, I hate carnivals.  
  
Mush grinned, grabbed my arm, and pulled me toward the booths.  
  
I looked around the carnival, maybe I had been too harsh about carnivals, no sooner had this thought hit me did I saw him, a clown with a fake smile painted on and a frown with his real mouth. He looked just like the clown who had attacked me when I was four. I hope Mush doesn't notice him, don't let Mush see him.  
  
Too late, Mush has seen him, "Kid, lets go over to the clown."  
  
I have a better idea, let's commit mass suicide, but of course I didn't say this.  
  
"Mush, I don't want to go over to the clown, let's go get some cotton candy."  
  
"Okay!" Mush started to run over to the cotton candy booth as I dug around in my pockets for some money.  
  
I tried to smile despite the fact that I knew that the evil clown was following me. I walked up to the booth.  
  
"Two cotton candies, please." I pulled out a penny then placed it on the booth's table.counter.thing. A moment later the person came back with two pink lumps of cotton candy on sticks. Have I mentioned the fact that I hate carnivals? "Thanks." I mumbled then held one of the lumps out to Mush.  
  
Mush's eyes shone as he took it. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob, now what about finding the mayor's daughter?" Mush started to laugh. "What's so funny? Wait, did Race just make up-the mayor's daughter isn't coming is she?"  
  
"Nope!" Mush answered still laughing.  
  
"Okay then, I'm leaving." I turned around and begun to walk away, after all I still had my dignity.however, when I saw the clown I forgot my dignity and my cotton candy and ran as fast as I could tripping over Race and Spot.  
  
From what I could see Spot was on top of Race and they both looked up at me looking very upset, I ran even faster, hoping that Spot and the clown weren't following me. Dang, I hate carnivals.  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Kid?" Mush asked Spot and Race with two lumps of cotton candy in one of his hands.  
  
"Ya, he ran that way. It's as though he's never seen two guys trying to win a three-legged race before." Spot said as Race was untying their legs.  
  
"Why would you wanna win a three-legged Race when you have a two-legged one right here?" Mush asked.  
  
Spot and Race just laughed, and Jack and Davey won the three-legged race.  
  
The End 


End file.
